


Dirty Guns

by BloodLily16



Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: Humor, Innuendo, M/M, based off of that one shot in episode 36
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodLily16/pseuds/BloodLily16
Summary: Deckerd leaves himself open for a double entendre.





	Dirty Guns

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.

“Do you really need to spend so much time polishing your gun?” 

 

“Huh?” Gunmax looked up at Deckerd. “What do you mean by that, Patoka?”

 

“It’s plenty clean already.” Deckerd pointed at it. The gun had been glistening for the past half hour, but Gunmax was still polishing it with his cleaning rag.

 

“I just like doing it,” said Gunmax. “It calms my nerves.” He thought for s a second, and then grinned. His shades glinted, and Deckerd began to feel regret. 

 

“Maybe you’re prefer it if I’d clean your gun?” Gunmax licked his lips and stared straight at Deckerd. 

 

Deckerd flinched, and his face felt uncomfortably hot as he blushed. 


End file.
